Magical A2
by Sacchin
Summary: A2 was recruited by Chaldea and is now a guardian/observer assigned to her original world. A Crack(I think) fic that will feature a magical girl A2 and her shenanigans. Warning: Spoilers, get ending E first in Nier Automata just to be safe
1. The Beginning

**AN: So I just finished college, and am currently in a game binge. Just finished P5 and Nier Automata; gonna go for Mass Effect next, so yeah. Anyway, I suddenly got this idea after finishing ending A-E, and some joke endings in Nier Automata, and playing FGO on my smartphone… This will be a CRACK Fic (I think). It's also been a while since I deeply immersed myself in the fate series' lore, so I might be mistaken in a few things, so please correct me on that if ever. I will also mark this as complete, since it's mostly a one-shot thing at this point.**

 **Anyway, I'll warn y'all about spoilers now. Finish Nier Automata first and by that I mean, reach ending E.**

 **Also, I do not own Nier Automata, nor any of the Fate series.**

* * *

"Understood A2? You will be our designated guardian and observer for your world."

A2 does a salute towards Leonardo da Vinci, who was flanked by two other men. "Glory to Chaldea." A2 sarcastically states, evidenced by her smug smile.

One of the men, Mr. Schweinorg then giggles. "Your sarcasm amuses me. You can request a patented Kaleido-Jump by contacting us at the frequencies we've bookmarked on your device."

"Understood." A2 nodded towards Mr. Schweinorg and then looked towards the other man. "How will I repair myself?"

Dr. Romani then stepped up to explain. "Your device, Kaleido-Stick Crystal also has the spells pre-programmed inside, you just need to request for the proper spell to activate."

"Now, you need to get going or else the schedule for your world's fixed control points will not match and cause some interdimensional being to possibly enter." Mr. Schweinorg said cheerily, waving his hands as a colorful reflective portal appeared behind A2. "Remember, your main goal is to observe your world that has lost all its humans; aside from that, you have free-reign. Just remember that I am watching!" Mr. Schweinorg laughed as A2 smiled and jumped towards the portal.

"Did you just give her carte-blanche on doing whatever sir?" Dr. Romani said worriedly as they watched the portal close.

Leonardo da Vinci then gently pat Dr. Romani's back. "We're observing A2's evolution after all, no need to worry"

* * *

9S and 2B walked towards the famed king of the forest. A dangerously cute machine lifeform that coos cutely, and somehow even curls up in its blankets cutely.

"Is… This… Their king?" 9S asks, as both he and 2B walked up the steps towards the king of the castle.

2B then blocked 9S with her arm, preventing 9S from getting closer to the cute machine lifeform. "Do not underestimate it."

"Ro-Roger that 2B… So what do we do n—"

"Watch out 9S!" 2B then maneuvered the two androids away from the forest king of cuteness, as tagged pod 042.

"Looooooooook ouuuuuuut beloooooooooooow!"

Thus, the dangerously cute machine lifeform was no more. Mercilessly crushed to death by a white-haired android wearing a business suit.

"Hmph, the prana-based shields seem to be holding up fine. Some dust got through though. I should have packed more suits." The figure, an android, stated as it stood up and dusted its clothes off with its hands.

"2B! That's an Android!" 9S loudly announces beside 2B, who was thanking her foresight to always have her hearing functions dampened when the unexpected happens beside 9S.

"Huh? Oh, YoRHa-type androids, the gothic uniform was never really my style... Umm, per-chance did I accidentally land on you? For that I apologize" A2 bows apologetically, deciding to be civil with those she almost crushed, those she already crushed completely forgotten.

 _Alert: This unit is currently wanted by YoRHa. Annihilation Recommended. |Pod153_

"Annihilation? But why?" 9S asked his pod, somewhat skeptical with the sudden situation he's in.

A2 seconded 9S' remark. "Haha! I second 9S! Why indeed… Umm… No chance YoRHa would just let bygones be bygones? I mean... Umm, it was just not working out with the—"

2B however, decided to be more prompt with her decision. "Let's go 9S."

"2B!" 9S wailed as 2B launched a slash at A2, only to be blocked by a red spear that materialized in A2's hands.

 _Alert: Old World Magic detected. Magical Elements have high probabilities of deflecting all attacks, as well as penetrating all defenses. |Pod042_

 _Proposal: Request Back-up and evade._

"Urk!" A2 swats away 2B as she sets down the suit-case she was carrying. "Any chance that the two of you would just let me go? I really don't want to fight." A2 gets in a defensive stance, her eyes observing 2B. "Wait… Where did the other one go?"

"Gotcha!" 9S triumphantly announced as he hacked into A2… If A2 was still using this world's current systems. "Ack! Impossible. It's a self-replicating attack-based algorithm. How?"

"9S!" 2B went on defensive in front of her partner, as she received a transmission from the Bunker.

" _Bunker to 2B and 9S, we have picked up a signal from the black box of a fugitive known as A2."_ YoRHa Commander's face then appeared on Pod 042's visual interface.

"Hey! Umm Commander… Any chance you'll just let me go? I'll even send in a resignation letter. You management types like that right?"

There was then a brief silence…

" _What you see in front of you…"_ YoRHa Commander continues.

"Hey Commander! I know you can hear me! I know you want to look like a hard ass and all, but it's been like… Umm… Give or take 2 or 3 years? Can't you just let me go? I promise I won't spread your secret of leaving clothes all around… It's a well-known thing among all androids after all." A2 tried to reason with the visual feed of the YoRHa commander.

"… _In front of you is your enemy."_ The YoRHa commander ordered.

"Affirmative. Designating castle wall to be enemy." 2B answered, as she decided to pick up random items on the ground that she found cool-looking.

" _2B, this is an order."_

"Geez you're a hard ass, can't you just let me go? I mean, I never really did anything to YoRHa aside from knowing you don't have humans on the moon." A2 said smugly picking up her suit-case, gaining 9S's curious attention, as well as 2B's much more serious attention.

" _Reinforcements are on their way."_

"Ugh, for the record, there are still humans; just not on the moon. Whatever you YoRHa folks have on the moon I don't want to know. I'll just do my mission, following direct orders from actual humans." A2 smugly explained, her posture looking like an android that's ready to bolt in 2B's perspective.

"W-What humans?"

" _A2? W-What did you say? Now that I think about it… You're different."_

"I won't repeat nor answer your queries. Due to orders. Also, some years spent with humans will really change any android… Especially with the ones I have been with. Bye."

" _A2 Wait! 2B Chase her quickly!"_

"On it." 2B dashed towards the castle's opening, 9S following closely behind.

Once the two reached the ground however, there was no A2 in sight.

"This is 9S to bunker, we have lost our target." 9S followed behind 2B who dashed towards the transporter on the wall. "Yep, we've lost our target, no visual contact."

" _This is Command, patching you through to the Commander."_

"… _This is unfortunate. The search for A2 has been put on high priority, all Earth-Bound YoRHa teams have been notified. 2B, your other mission is canceled, the objective has already been achieved by someone else."_

"Copy that commander. 9S and I will await further orders."

"Hey 2B, about the humans on the moon… Would you hear me out?" 9S asked, once their transmission cut-off.

"Of course, 9S"

"Well, I've had ideas since I was created." 2B stiffened, but immediately steeled herself and continued walking, listening to 9S. "The commander doesn't know it, but I have already hacked the YoRHa servers when I was first activated, I find it weird that empty containers are being shipped to the moon. It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't really care for such things 9S." 2B stoically answered.

"Haha! Tell me about it 2B." 9S laughed, as they continued walking. "Umm… I just realized, if I figured out the truth, like how A2 knows the truth, will you protect me from YoRHa?" 9S asks.

"Always 9S." 2B replies, making her sword float behind her.

* * *

"I thought I would have had to fight my way out" A2 sighs, as she hides behind the doorway inside the castle. "That 9S kid though, I'm pretty sure he found me"

A2 then peers outside. "Seems like no reinforcements are appearing and the android duo has left for root knows where; now it's time to set-up shop."

* * *

 **After Story AN: Yep, that's it for now. As the title states, A2 is a magical gir… Err Android on a mission to observe a world with no humans and how it affects the world's magical forces. I might continue this, or even refine it, once I finish my game binge, but yeah, it's a one-shot thing for now.** **Also, A2 is more carefree here, especially after going through some unspeakable things with Chaldea and "Mr. Schweinorg".**


	2. Friendship and Love

**AN: Yup, here's another chapter of Magical A2. So I'll put this to in-progress, but know that I consider it more to be an anthology of one-shots rather than 1 coherent story, though I'll try to connect them somehow. (It's sorta like one of those slice of life stuff where the episodes don't really matter much to each other but are still connected somehow).**

 **Edit: Some grammar stuff**

* * *

"I am the blacksmith Masamune. I see you-"

"Wait. Wait. Stop please." A2 face-palmed in frustration. "I've only been meaning to ask wh-"

"I'd be happy to- "

"Sharpen them for you if you wish." A2 finished for the busy weird samurai-blacksmith machine lifeform. "I get it already. No need to keep on repeati-"

"I am the blacksmith Masamune. I-"

"Oh for the love of the root! This castle is decrepit anyway!" A2 threw her hands up in exasperation, giving up on the cool-looking machine lifeform that can only repeat the same phrase over and over. "I'll look somewhere else"

Once A2 stormed off, the legendary blacksmith Masamune stopped what he was doing and looked towards the entrance. Once there was no more visual or audible sign that A2 was there, the legendary Masamune brought out a nuclear fission powered electro-magnet and brought the metallic block to cover his entrance once again.

"Good." The machine lifeform then hid the magnet and continued its work of creating the most powerful of weapons.

* * *

"Where should I go now…" A2 mutters as she jumps across the broken bridge towards the castle's gates.

 _Recommendation: Explore. |Crystal_

"No shit Crystal. I want to secure a workshop I can work from first. It would be good to have a place I can take a rest and a bath in after putting in some work." A2 responded.

As A2 walked towards the gate, some sunlight reflected across a small transparent distortion that floated beside her.

 _This device would like to report that it detects several machine lifeforms through the gate ahead._

 _Recommendation: Ask the locals. |Crystal_

"That would be a promising idea Crystal, if they don't attack me first." A2 yawns in boredom as she walked towards the gate. "Believe it or not, I'm surprised that no machine lifeforms have attacked us since we left that castle, aside from that weird Masamune wannabe thing."

 _This device questions its assigned user's intellect and points out the metal scrap swept towards the side_. _|Crystal_

"Haha. Very funny Crystal." A2 dryly laughs. "That duo must have went on a rampage, I wonder what they were doing in that castle anyway, I did not detect any Machine servers nor anything else around."

 _Warning: You are nearing the machine lifeforms, please exercise caution |Crystal_

"Crystal, Crystal. Ha… Oh root that was horrible." A2 sighed while her face cringed in despair. She then pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've increased the energy diverted to the prana barrier, I'm pretty sure it would take something out of _this_ world to get through it."

" _ **Welcome to our village. We are not your enemy."**_

"Umm… Hi." A2 awkwardly greeted the machine lifeform that was a few feet taller than her. "So… Umm… I'm looking for a place to stay."

" _ **Welcome. Our Leader, Pascal is that way, he will answer any of your queries. Welcome."**_

"Oooook… I'll head over that way then." A2, still in an awkward situation pointed the way the machine lifeform gestured to and moved towards it. "At least it's not repeating the same thing over and over…" A2 Mumbled.

" _ **Hello. My name is Pascal, may I know yours?"**_ A more humanoid looking machine lifeform landed in front of A2, who did not notice and was knocked down by walking right into Pascal's metal body. _**"I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. Are you injured?"**_ Pascal said as he reached out an arm towards A2.

' _That hurt. I should really add an alert feature to the prana barrier for self-induced collisions.'_ A2 shook her head and then stood up.

"Hey there… Umm Pascal was it?" A2 took Pascal's hand and shook it. "I am A2. Does your village have any vacancies? I'm looking for some place I can stay at."

" _ **Miss A2 was it?**_ " Pascal then looked A2's body up and down, as though he was deep in thought, but decided it was not worth the trouble. _**"I apologize, we currently do not have any room since we are in the process of creating a playground for the children."**_

"I understand Pascal." A2 replied and looked at the small stubby machine lifeforms forming behind Pascal, thus proving the village's need for enhanced playgrounds due to metallic robot children. "Even I would have trouble managing a village with such children."

" _ **I thank you for your understanding Miss A2. There is however a Resistance Base near this location"**_ Pascal bowed, just noticing the children behind him.

"Oh! That would be useful, can you transmit to me the coordinates? Here's my frequency." A2 stated, as she opened up communications with Pascal. "Testing. Testing."

" _ **Connection is established Miss A2, this connection is very peculiar, sound only yet real-time. It's very efficient."**_ Pascal praised A2's systems, as he tinkered with his visual interface. _**"There, I have sent you the coordinates of the Resistance Base. The village's contact name is Anemone, so feel free to use my name in introduction."**_

"Oh! Old Anemone is still alive?" A2 exclaimed in shock towards Pascal, whose eyes somewhat became more relaxed.

" _ **I wouldn't call her old but…"**_

"Yep, the way you talk and act, it's only obvious you will both know each other. She has this friendship aura thing." A2 nodded her head knowingly, confusing Pascal even more.

" _ **Yes, Miss Anemone is indeed very friendly but I don't think she can be considered as old."**_

"Haha!" A2 merrily laughed, blocking out any sound from Pascal. "I guess I'll travel towards that Resistance camp and greet my old friend!"

" _ **Oh! It is good you two are friends. Feel free to visit my village anytime!"**_ Pascal shouted as he once again bowed towards the retreating form of A2.

"Sure, just call me or something!" A2 responded, as she continued her merry skipping towards the destination Pascal gave her.

" _ **What a peculiar android. Is that why 2B and 9S were looking for her? She is totally different from the network's records… She seems friendly, a lighter and friendly version of Miss Anemone"**_

* * *

"So just to get this straight… You need my help in making a parade?" A2 said towards a machine lifeform in a clown outfit.

" _ **Yes. I'm hoping you will provide us protection for the successful dispensation of our parade's wonderful message."**_ The machine lifeform responded.

"Hmm… Based on this route you gave me, it will lead near my destination, you won't mind if we continue the parade towards the Resistance Camp?" A2 grinned with hope towards the machine lifeform. "You won't mind if I also add in some of my ideas won't you?"

" _ **We would be glad to if it will spread our message of love."**_

"I'll just change, give me a sec." A2, proceeded to jump behind the metal barriers. "Ok Crystal, I need these to be a little more durable, so some of your support would be appreciated."

 _Affirmative |Crystal_

* * *

" _ **SHARE IN THE HAPPINESS"**_

"2B, do you hear that?" 9S tugged the arm of 2B who was busy bargaining a good price for the fish she caught.

"Yes, even my partner here heard your promise that you will buy a pair of Killifish for 10000g." 2B continued bargaining with the merchant.

" **LIVE TO HAVE FUN"**

"Uhh… 2B, I think you should look over-"

 _Alert: Old World Magic detected. |Pod042_

 _Proposal: Exercise Caution. |Pod042_

"You drive a hard bargain lady. Since I respect you YoRHa types, I'll take it for 8000g, deal?" The merchant handed a pouch towards 2B, who proceeded to take it and shake the merchant's hands.

" **ABANDON ALL HATRED"**

"Is that A2?!" 9S exclaimed in shock, as he stopped pestering 2B and just watched on as A2 in an Idol outfit (definition of which 9S blames on the original 9S' hacking of YoRHa servers), complete with bonnet, lead an entire battalion of amusement park machine lifeforms on a spree of glitter and confetti pollution. "Wait… Is that music?"

"~ **na tenshi NO TE-ZE madobe** ~" A2 sang out loud, as two machine lifeforms behind her were carrying stereos playing background music, with the machine lifeform's chant adding to the background.

"2B! This is-" 2B proceeded to cover 9S' blindfolded eyes with her hands, as she watched on for 9S' sake. "Hey 2B! I need to observe this! It's my job!"

"No looking 9S." 2B said, as she took notes on A2's frilly clothes, almost revealing, but not really revealing what's underneath the skirt. She also noted how most of the male-type android's eyes were drawn to A2, as though they were mesmerized. She then tightened her hand's grip on 9S' eyes. _'A logic virus? No, it's something worse'_

"Hey 2B! It's starting to hurt. Please let me go!" 9S tried to squirm

"No. She's dangerous." 2B's grip on 9S' face only got tighter.

" **SHARE IN THE HAPPINESS"**

" **KONO SORA WO** **~"**

"2B!"

"No Looking."

* * *

 **After AN:** Yep, A2 has being an idol in her credentials. She's done a _lot_ of _odd jobs_ for Mr. Schweinorg after all.


End file.
